Survivor: Sumbawa
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Visayas | nextseason = Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains |season = 19}} is the nineteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Anarchy:' For the first few episodes of the game, the castaways will not be divided into tribes. Instead, they will be randomly distributed into two groups before they do a challenge. Later in the game, the tribes will be established. The tribes will continue to live together in one camp after the tribes are established. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Though there will be only one camp, there will still be two Hidden Immunity Idols, one for each tribe. *'Challenges:' The team (or tribe) that wins the Reward/Immunity Challenge will win a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. At every challenge, the teams will be reshuffled, meaning a player's teammates from the previous challenge do not necessarily mean they’ll be on the same team with him in the next one. *'Returning Players': Five returning castaways were introduced to the game along with the 15 newbies. These returnees were chosen on doing well in their season and given a second chance to perform well once again. Moderators Contestants } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | |'PatCB' "Patrick" |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |10 |- | |'Skymin1446' "Avory" |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |8 |- | |'jordandecker' "Jordan" |4th Voted Out Day 9 |7 |- | |'Ashbrie13' "Ash" |5th Voted Out Day 11 |4 |- | |'ItsAjNeale' "AJ" | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |5 |- | |'Raccoonmeat17' "Zakriah" | |7th Voted Out Day 16 |2 |- | |'ewchapple' "Will" | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'smocke55' "Aromal" | |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 |3 |- | |'andyland55' "Andy" | |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |4 |- | |'Cjl28' "CJ" | | rowspan="10" |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 |10 |- | |'pntjr' "PJ" | |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |7 |- | |'Pozymandias' "Josephine" | |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |5 |- | |'XKC' "Brian" | | | |- | |'danipero32' "Danielle" | | |2 |- | |'drummelsmithjessica' "Jessica" | | |3 |- | |'heyjoshua' "Joshua" | | |4 |- | |'HexusLerren' "Lexus" | | |8 |- | |'Radfiddler' "Linus" | | | |- | |'Tylerjordan93' "Tyler" | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |PJ | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | | colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |CJ | - | | | | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |Andy | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Aromal | - | | | - | | - | - | | | colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Will | | | - | | - | - | - | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Zakriah | - | | | - | | - | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |AJ | | | - | - | - | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Ash | | | - | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Jordan | - | - | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Avory | - | - | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Patrick | - | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Yasmin | | colspan="19" |} Trivia Links Sumbawa Forums